Carpe Diem
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Alex, Knox, and Katyana are in for the whirlwind of their life, in the sequel of Carpe Vitam. O/C's
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright, sequel, let's get this underway xD) **

**~Alex's POV~ **

It had been almost four months since I was betrayed by my twin sister Katyana, and her mate, Sasha, whom I had originally thought was my mate, but turned out to be something my sadistic father came up with. Nothing had changed much at Sanctuary, I was working two, maybe three shifts a day, I hardly ate, or slept. I was still plagued with the nightmares of the torture that I endured. I still wore long sleeved clothing, even though most of the scars had healed and faded. I still felt vulnerable. Knox and I had become closer, and I had even forgiven him for keeping my heritage from me. He was my brother, my rock. It was two days before the wedding of Katyana and Sasha, and she was still pestering me to be her maid of honour. I had tried every waking minute of my life to either keep busy at work, or lock myself in my room, where I could quietly fall to pieces every single night. I had planned to do just that tonight, when a knock on my door interrupted my shattering. I walked over, and unlocked the door, and peeked my head out shyly.

"Yes?" I whispered, and groaned when I saw it was Sasha, holding some tea, and the most pathetic expression was plastered on his face. I growled, dee[ in my throat. I was still mad at him.

"Hey, Alex." He said sheepishly and offered me the tea. I just glared at him, and I was trying to keep my twitching arm from slamming the door in his face. I think he finally caught on at my anger, and he shifted from awkward pleasantries, to why he knocked on my door, a dangerous feat for him these days, in the first place.

"Alex, Kat really wants you to be her maid of honour… You're her only sister, and she needs you there. I need you there." He pleaded, and I just rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Oh? Really? Well, tell 'Kat' that I'm still thinking about it, and that if she wants to tell me these things, she can do it herself. Good night, sir." I said, enough acid in my voice to melt obsidian, and I closed the door, locked it, crawled under the covers, held my chest, and hid my face in a pillow to stifle the sobs that racked my body until the sun rose.

I woke from the little sleep that I got, feeling groggy, and spent. I had no energy to fight, or even be angry. I slowly rolled out of bed, changed my clothes, and walked down stairs to Sanctuary floor, to both start my shift, and tell my sister that I accepted her request to be her maid of honour, so long as I got some free food, and a beautiful dress out of it. I walked around the bar, and gently bumped Colt, whose back was to me, with my hip. He jumped a little, and smiled when he realized it was me.

"Hey there Kitten." He greeted, and then he got a good look at me, and he cringed playfully. I poked him, and grabbed the dishcloth from off his shoulder.

"Hey yourself, and don't say it, I know I look like a steaming pile of crap, and I shouldn't be working, I should be sleeping." I half smiled, and he just ruffled my hair.

"You know me too well, Kitten." He said, and I growled playfully. He growled in return. Colt and I had grown close since the night he rescued me from the floor of the storage room where I had found Katyana and Sasha.

" Of course I do, Colt." I smiled, and quickly went to work, I had only one shift today, and I was hoping that I could get it over and done with as soon as possible, a first for me. Colt leaned over, and kissed my forehead gently.

"Don't over work yourself, just make sure that if you need help, call." He told me, and I smiled.

"I will.." I mumbled. I had growing feelings for Colt, but I was still hesitant on the whole dating thing, especially with the whole Sasha, Katyana thing.

I worked steadily at the bar through my entire shift, until Fang came and released me. I walked up to my room, and gathered my bag and helmet. I was going to go to Katyana's apartment, and tell her what I decided.

It was a quick lope to my bike, and an even quicker ride to Katyana's apartment. I quickly wove in and out of traffic, and I was there faster than I wanted to be. I dismounted, and removed my helmet. I heard my breath hitch, as I tried to curb the anxiety I was starting to feel. I instantly regretted my decision, but I had to, for her.

I walked up to her apartment, and tentatively knocked on the door. She answered, with a reserved expression, that instantly light up into worried delight.

"Alex, you're here.." She breathed, and I gave her an awkward smile. I was never very good at expressing myself in the after effects of a prolonged fight, to which I was still holding strong feels towards.

"Hi, Kat. Uh, may I come in?" I asked awkwardly. She nodded, and moved out of the way so I could enter without having to shove anyone out of the way. Her home was simple, a mixture of happy compromised living space. The color scheme was a mixture of strong and weak colors, with the big TV and the multiple game consoles that were haphazardly placed about the room.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She offered, and I shook my head quickly. I looked at her, hopefully making the right choice in saying this.

"I came to a decision about what you sent Sasha over to my room last night to ask." I started, and she looked piqued, and I could see that she was trying to stay calm, so that she wouldn't be disappointed if I said no. I guess that my presence was enough to make her day from hectic to almost alright.

"Oh?" She said, and I could here the restraint in her voice. I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I'll do it. I'll be your maid of honour." I told her. There was a split second where she absorbed the information, and then she hugged me very tightly. I heard her gasp slightly, and I knew that she was crying. I hugged her back awkwardly.

"There, there…" I mumbled, and that just made her hug me tighter.

"Oh, Alex, I knew that you would do it. Thank you." She sobbed slightly. I smiled faintly. I did a good thing, I allowed myself a small amount of congratulations.

"I know, Kat. Do you have everything ready?" I asked, deciding that maybe if I throw myself in the furious frenzy of wedding planning, that maybe I'll be spared a nightmare tonight. My sister nodded, and she beckoned me into her room. I followed, slightly confused as to why I was being beckoned, but I kept my uncertainties to myself. When I entered the room, I saw the most dazzling black and lavender dress. It was strapless, and it came together, in the skirt, and the design was exquisite… I was breathless.

"Oh Kat… Is this your wedding dress?" I asked, looking at her, she shook her head slowly, and a smile drew across her face.

"No, this is your dress." She explained. I felt my breath leave my body once again.

"Oh Kat… Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded, and now I kind regretted riding my bike over.

"It'll fit, we're the same size." Katyana said, as she reached over, and hugged me. I hugged her back, fighting tears. I couldn't be mad at her anymore. I released her, wished her luck for tomorrow, and I left. I pulled my helmet on as soon as I was outside, and I roared away on my bike. I zoomed away, fighting tears of happiness, and confusion, and… loneliness. It was the demon that was driving me to work, and fall apart night after night. I went to Knox's house, to get plastered, and hang out with my sweet brother of mine, but something didn't sit quite right. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I hurried to Knox's apartment, maybe he could help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Alex's POV~ **

I paced around my brother's apartment, holding onto the fifth large glass of wine. He wasn't home, and I decided to just make myself at home. I lived her half the time anyways. I was still having mixed feelings about being my sisters maid of honour, but I said I would do it. I finished the glass, which was half full, in one large swallow, and went and got some more. I had just finished pouring the remains of the second bottle into the glass, when the sound of a key fiddling in the lock showed that Knox was home. I went and sat on the couch, not really trusting my legs after five and a half glasses of wine. Knox put his keys in the designated bowl, and jumped when he saw me.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" He asked, sounding both confused and enthusiastic. I giggled at him, and downed the rest of my wine. He walked over, and took my glass away from me. He noted the empty bottles in the kitchen, looked at me, and groaned. I flopped over on his couch and continued to giggle.

"Alex, really? Don't do this to me honey." He complained, as he grabbed my arms, and got me into a sitting position, I chuckled again once, and then I cleared my throat.

"I'm not drunk. I just haven't laughed in awhile." I explained, and his face fell from worried, to deep confusion.

"What..?" He asked, and I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. I walked into the kitchen, and tossed him a bottle.

"Read the label." I told him, and I could hear the gears in his mind click together. I smiled cheekily.

"Non-alcoholic. You cheeky little tiger." He said, and my smile widened. He got up, and walked into the kitchen to stand beside me, with his arms crossed.

"So, what's up?" He asked, which I knew was code for, 'why the hell are you in my house, again?' I cleared my throat, and began to pick at my fingernails.

"I agreed to be Katyana's maid of honour for tomorrow." I told him, my voice quiet. He laughed at my nervousness.

"Calm down Alex. You're walking down the aisle, and you're giving a speech. You aren't going to defuse an atomic bomb. You could seem a little happier." He said, patting me on the back patronizingly. I glared up at him, but I dropped the subject. Within the span of ten minutes, all my anxieties about this situation were almost gone, or just went to go linger in the back of my mind.

"Thanks, Knox." I smiled up at him. He hugged me gently. I hugged him back swiftly.

"No problem kiddo. Now, you need to be looking your best for your sisters wedding." He said, moving into parent mode. I rolled my eyes, and reached over for my jacket and helmet. He grabbed my hand before I could reach the garments.

"You're walking. I don't want you dead, or maimed. The bike stays here." He ordered. I groaned but obliged. Pissing off Knox was the last thing anyone wanted to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow Knox." I bade him farewell, and walked down the hall, to the outside of the building. It was a beautiful night, I walked back to Sanctuary, and went straight to bed, exhausted for the first time in months.

The next day was hectic. I was allowed to sleep, since the wedding was at dusk, so that all the dark hunter guests were able to attend. It was a quiet outdoor wedding, and it was the perfect night for it. The moon was out, and you could see the stars. I had been prettied up, the most visible scars on my arms, neck, and back were carefully hidden with skin matching cream, and my hair was piled artfully onto the top of my head. I looked like a princess, and it wasn't even my wedding day. Once I was all dressed, I walked over to my sisters room, and I was breathless. She had her hair almost the exact same as my style, only a few select tendrils waved down. She had on a strapless white dress, that billowed out into a beautiful skirt, it looked like something out of a fairy tale. She was beautiful, and glowing. I walked over to her, and gave her a hug., she hugged me back tightly.

"Oh, Alex, you look beautiful." She said, I could hear that she was trying to hold back tears. I smiled at her, and shook my head.

"No, Kat. I look like nothing compared to you. You look absolutely marvellous." I told her, and I meant every word. She hugged me again, and I could feel that she was shaking.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, hearing that from you." She told me, I quickly grabbed a tissue, and I handed it to her.

"Carefully honey. Don't smudge your makeup." I cautioned. She let out a little squeak, and held the tissue under her eyes. I smiled at her. Sasha was a lucky man. They'll be very happy together. Katyana and I sat quietly for a long time, until there was a knock on the door, signifying that it was time. I smiled at her.

"Time to go make one of the best memories of your life." I tell her, and I walk her down to the entrance to the patio, where Knox was standing, to escort her down the aisle. I smiled at him, and took a deep breath, as I stepped over the threshold.

It was hours later, and the reception was just coming to an end. It was one hell of a party. Everyone danced, laughed, and had a merry time. I stood off in a corner, trying to catch my breath. I was out of my natural element, and I was beginning to feel the anxiety grow within me again. I was just to uncomfortable. I was happy for my sister and Sasha. The wedding was a success. I waved a good bye to my sister and her husband, and I went up to my room, thankful that the reception was at Sanctuary. I was in my room, and I slumped onto the bed. It was soft, welcoming, warm, and smelled like…. I sat upright, when I saw that I wasn't alone in my room. I turned my head, and saw Colt, looking at me, and he was wearing a tuxedo. I felt my face flush a little, he looked yummy.

"Colt, what are you doing in my room?" I asked, trying to keep the squeak out of my voice. He smiled, and looked down.

"Nothing…. I just wanted to see you." He said, and I smiled. It was a dream come true.

"Aww, that's sweet." I said, my voice sounded husky, and I was having trouble breathing. He reached over and kissed me, clear on the mouth. I looked into his deep brown eyes, and I felt my face darken. He smiled, and brushed a piece of hair off my face. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Alex, I love-"

I woke with a start, to the sun beating down on my face. I squinted my eyes, and looked around my room, and I noticed that I was alone. I felt my heart sink. I sat up, and sighed, I needed to get over my people problems. I glanced at the clock, and I saw that I had to be at work in the next twenty minutes. I rolled out bed, and slipped on a pair of jeans, and I reached for one of my many long sleeved shirts. I paused, just before my fingers brushed the fabric. I had to start coming out of my shell. I grabbed a t-shirt, that had the logo for the Rush album 2112. I pulled it on, and walked out of my room, just before I could loose my nerve and change my clothes. I walked down into an average bar scene, although, I could tell that most of the customers were battling a hangover. I sighed, and smiled, it must have been one hell of a reception after I left. I walked behind the bar, and tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

"Afternoon." I smiled at him. I noticed that he had to do a double take when he saw me. I felt naked in the t-shirt, just like I had yesterday when I was wearing a sleeveless dress.

"Hey, Lexeigh." He greeted. I smiled up at him once again, and I picked up a cloth, and began my shift.

It was just getting dark, and I was feeling very proud of myself for wearing the tshirt, people were noticing the change, and that was nice. I was just about to finish when a very worried Knox walks into the bar.

"Alex.. I need to talk to you, it's important." He said, and I felt my good mood deflate. This was never good…


	3. Chapter 3

Knox and I were sitting in my room, and I was having trouble grasping what he had told me. I just sat and looked at my floor. I felt the nervous tremor beginning in my hands, once more.

"What do mean war?" I asked quietly, trying to work out what he was telling me, scene by scene. I heard Knox get up and start pacing.

"Yeah.. Noir has started a war against the dark-hunters." He said, keeping in rhythm with his footsteps. I felt cold to my core when I heard that Noir was involved. I looked up at him, and I felt tears start to sting my eyes. I was facing the truth now… Knox could die… I could lose the only person who had been my rock for my whole life. I got up, and stood next to him. He looked down at me with sad eyes. I hugged him tightly, and I allowed a few tears to escape the clenches of my eyelids. He wrapped his arms around me, and gently stroked my hair.

"It'll be okay, kitty." He whispered, but I could hear the lie in his voice. Everything was not going to be okay. I hugged him harder, and fought to suppress the sobs that were trying to escape.

"Knox, don't lie. Everything is not going to be okay, and you know it. And you know that I know it, so cut the crap." I gasped out, my voice hoarse, and a sob escaped my lips once the sentence choked itself out. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Shhh…. Don't cry honey…" He soothed, or attempted to, me. I got a grip on my emotions, and I looked up at him, and my face grew stony.

"Don't. Die." I ordered, and he stepped back a half step, and his face was a little confused.

"What?" He said, and I repeated myself, my expression stony. He hugged me again, and I returned it swiftly.

"I'll do my best kitten." He said, and before I could protest, he was gone. I looked at the bed, and sighed. I couldn't handle not having my brother around…. I flopped on the bed, and stared at the wall. I was wondering why my….. Father, was attacking the Dark-Hunters…. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

It was still dark when I woke up, and I was feeling peckish, so I decided to get up, and walk down the kitchens. It was quiet upstairs, and it was just before closing time at Sanctuary. I walked through the small crowd, and into the kitchen, where I noticed that one of the human workers were there. I walked over to the fridge, which contained some leftovers from last night.

"Hey, Miss. Alex." The worker greeted me, and I smiled at him. I couldn't place a name to his face, but I remembered that he was sweet enough.

"Long night?" I asked, as I grabbed a plate of food, and heated it up. The kid nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, everything's quieting down now, and I got all the dishes done. Maybe I'll be home before sunrise." He joked. I patted him gently on the back.

"Well, I suppose that Mr. Fang will let you off the hook." I told him, as I grabbed a fork. I sat at the counter, and picked at my food. The kid sat next to me. I smiled absently at him, and I was feeling mildly uncomfortable with the closeness, but I didn't say anything.

"Yes?" I asked, as I noticed that he was staring at me. He blinked, and blushed a little bit. It was adorable.

"I was just wondering, well, I would have asked you earlier, except you were busy, and well…" He paused. He piqued my interest, but I felt a feeling of dread rising in my stomach. I swallowed my bite of food, to make sure that I wasn't going to choke.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what his question might be. He took a shaky breath, and I noticed that his face was growing in redness.

"Wo… Would you like to go out with me on Friday night?" He stuttered, and I knew that this would be hard for the both of us to accept, and I really didn't want to say this. I gently placed my fork on the edge of my plate, and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry…. But I have to decline. You're a really nice guy, but, I just can't date you… I'm sorry." I told him, and I saw his heart sink. I felt so horribly guilty, but this was the right thing to do. I picked up my food, and moved outside to eat behind the bar, I couldn't look at that kid in the eyes, especially not now. I sat at the stool, and watched Dev and the others close up, and get everyone out, and home safely. I was picking at my food, when Dev walked up, and sat directly in front of me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, but continued to pick at my food.

"Alright, what's wrong Tigger?" He asked, and I sighed, there really was no way of hiding anything from these people. I placed my fork down, and I looked at him.

"I think I broke the kid in the kitchen's heart…" I muttered gloomily. Dev raised an eyebrow, and half smiled.

"Oh?" He asked, his tone amused. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, it isn't funny." I grumbled. He still had the half smile on his face, but he remained quiet.

"Seriously, is that the only thing bothering you?" He asked, and I shook my head. I needed my best friend and he was no where in sight.

"No, a lot of stuff is going on, and it's just ripping me apart. I hate it." I snorted. Dev patted me on the arm, a simple sympathetic gesture, which I valued.

"It'll be alright Tigger." He said before leaving. I snorted once again. No one wants to stay and talk to me. I guess the confidence boost is throwing people off, and I should just go back to the simple, quiet, skittish Alex, I thought as I finished my food. I glanced at the clock, and thought that Colt was probably asleep, since the Howlers played tonight, and he had a bar shift this afternoon. I pouted, this lonely thing was getting irritating. I decided to go back up to my room, and watch some movies. I was almost to my room, when I walked into someone. I mumbled an apology, and looked up, and saw who it was. It was Knox, and he had a case of…. I squinted my eyes at him. He had sex hair.

"Knox…" I said, not even bothering with a greeting. He looked guilty, and uncomfortable. I grabbed his arm, and dragged him into my room. I slammed and locked the door, and then I turned, and gave him the stare that would guilt the most corrupt man in the universe.

"Uh, hi Alex." He stumbled out nervously. I didn't say anything, I just raised one eye brow slowly, and stepped closer to him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, you win…" He admitted, and I smiled, proud of myself. I walked over, and plunked myself in my desk chair.

"So, who was it?" I asked, and that was the question that he had been dreading. He mumbled something indistinguishable, and turned away from me.

"Who. Was. It?" I asked again, emphasizing every word. He groaned once again, and he was about to answer me, when he hissed in sudden pain, and he looked at his hand, and nearly fainted. I walked over, and I felt my eyes widen. It was a bear mating mark. I looked at my brother, who looked just as shocked as I was.

"It was just an experiment…" He mumbled, and sat robotically on my bed. I followed him, and sat slowly. I gave him a questioning look, but I wasn't going to push it.

"I am so boned…." He mumbled, and then I heard someone knocking at my door. I walked over, and opened it, and I saw a panicked Remi standing at my door.

"Alex, I need your help." He said, and I invited him into my room. I saw that he and Knox both stopped breathing when their eyes met, and then I put two and two together. I felt my mouth fall open.

"No way… You two..?" I asked, and pointed my finger between the two of them. The both nodded mechanically. I didn't know whether to jump for joy about my brother getting a mate, or be concerned that my brother got a mate. I walked over, and sat in the desk chair, looking at the both of them. The tension and unease was becoming a thick blanket in my room. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Sooooo… What are you going to do?" I asked, and it was a full minute before either of them answered.

"Remi, I'm so sorry…" Knox spluttered, and I heard remi, walk over, and hug him tightly. I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"Don't be sorry. I couldn't be happier." I heard Remi whisper to Knox, and I felt a warmth growing in my heart, and tears of joy burning in my eyes. Knox wrapped his arms around Remi, and I saw Remi gently lay his lips on my brothers. I felt the warmth grow in my heart, and the tears slide down my face. I clasped my hands together, and I stood up.

"Oh, this is so adorable, it's like watching my very own personal chick flick!" I gushed, and they looked at me, and they both blushed. I walked over to them, and hugged them both tightly.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" I said, and they hugged me back. It was a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Alex's POV~**

I was feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, it had been a very trying day, but I couldn't get over the excitement of Knox and Remi mating. It was the happiest news I had received in a very long time. I laid down on floor of my bedroom, and looked up at the blank ceiling. I was feeling lonely, and I had every reason too. My sister was mated and married, and my brother was mated, and figuring things out with his mate. I had been sworn to secrecy, since Remi didn't want his family to know just yet, but he won't be able to keep the secret for very long. They will see the mark. I rolled over, and looked up at the moon through the curtains, and closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the moment. I fell into a peaceful oblivion, and I dreamed of little tiger-wolf babies, and happy couples.

It was after ten in the morning when I groggily peeled my eyelids open. I was feeling weak, and like I wanted to spend the day in bed, but I had to go and do something productive today. I was under some sort of house arrest, where Knox didn't want me to leave the house without some form of protection, so I was stuck reeking havoc here. I looked around my room, and decided that today, I was going to clean my room. I got up, tied my hair back, and put my iPod in the speaker dock on my desk. I cranked up Rock of Ages by Def Leppard and began cleaning.

I had been cleaning for a full hour, in between dancing and singing. I was singing and dancing to Pour Some Sugar(On Me) By Def Leppard when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around, embarrassed, and blushed when I saw that it was Savitar, standing in a relaxed stance in my bedroom wearing his signature board shorts, and unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. He looked so comfortable with himself, it made me somewhat jealous, but now I felt clumsy and awkward in my too big pyjama pants and simple tank top, with my hair tied up.

"Savitar, hi." I squeaked. He chuckled, and looked at me, his eyes a beautiful deep purple. They were captivating a filled with an unknown depth. I could stare into them for hours. I shook my head, this was no time to be fantasizing about him.

"Hey Alex. You have a lovely singing voice." He said, and he smiled at me, and I felt my face heat up. I chuckled nervously, and shook my hand, as to wave the compliment away.

"Pfffffffffft. You're just saying that." I said, my voice was raising up to a higher pitch. He laughed once more, and then went to sit down on my bed.

"Not really, but I am here for a reason." He said, and I sat down in my rolling desk chair, and rolled over to him.

"Okay, so what it is?" I ask, and I leaned back in my chair while making the finger pyramid of plotting. Savitar's face became dark, and his eye's changed to a dark colour, to which I couldn't distinguish.

"Why didn't…." He started his voice low, I felt a shudder start in the base of my spine. I stared at him, as I tried to act like I wasn't as scared of him as I actually felt. He took a deep breath, and his features lightened, and his eyes returned to the purple colour.

"You tell me that your sister got married?" He asked, his voice held a light, joking tone, and I released the breath of air that I hadn't realized that I had been holding.

"Oh. Uh, you were invited, but I guess wires got crossed." I fumbled with my words, sounding relatively stupid. He laughed, and it was a beautiful melodic sound. I felt my eyebrows knit together. Why was I suddenly noticing these things about Savitar? I shook my head subconsciously. It was probably the fates messing with me once again, or Noir.

"it's alright, Alex. I just…. Nah, never mind. Be seeing you." He said, and just like that he was gone. I felt my eyebrows knit further together. That was odd, but it wasn't all that bad. I felt a sudden longing to see him again, and then I heard someone shouting. I got out of bed, to see what was going on. As soon as I was in the hall, I was knocked to the floor.

**(Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I promise that the next ones should be longer. Go and check out Carpe Noctem by Acheron's Minion. It's Knox's life story. Check it out! Review and such for Carpe Diem and Noctem ****J**** ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Alex's POV~ **

It was a few seconds after I was knocked to the ground, did my brain fully comprehend the situation. Something about Kyle being chased, Fang breaking it up, and all I could see was a series of blurred images, and then someone was standing in front of me, brushing my hair out of my face. I blinked hard, and everything was coming into focus. In front of my face was Savitar, who had an oddly, worried expression on his face, as he checked over me, to make sure that I was alright.

"You okay..?" I heard him say, and I sighed and gently nodded, noting that the back of my head was tender. He sighed, and helped me up. I rested my hands on his chest, and I was trapped in the moment. Neither of us moved, or breathed for what felt like an hour, a week, time stood still in that one moment.

"Hey, Alex, Savitar, something up?" I heard Colt ask, and just like that, I was back in reality. In my pyjama pants, my music playing in my room, Kyle all mussed on the floor, and Fang looking rumpled. I looked at Colt, and prayed in my head that I didn't look as flushed as I felt.

"No, no everything's grand." I explained, and Savitar nodded. I retreated from the appeal of his bare chest, and alluring eyes, and smiled at Colt.

"I just bumped my head.." I said distantly. I heard Colt make a small "oh" noise in the back of his throat. I patted Colt gently on the shoulder, waved at the others, and went in my room to finish cleaning, and to figure out what was going on in my head.

It was a few days after my last encounter with Savitar, and no matter what I did he was still in the forefront of my mind. I moved like it was something that my body was resisting. At least, I could concentrate, somewhat on work. I was mulling about the bar, mixing drinks, keeping it tidy. I was calmly chopping some limes for some tequila shooters, when I felt someone behind me. I continued to chop.

"You know, standing behind someone like that isn't very polite." I said, concentrating on chopping, and placing the lime wedges decoratively on a plate next to the tequila shots. I heard Fang chuckle, as he moved around to stand beside me.

"well then, I apologize. I do have a favour to ask of you though." He said, and I looked up at him, and scanned the crowd for the waitress who ordered these. I was so bad with names lately, it was embarrassing.

"I need you to take the rest of the shift as a waitress." He said, and I pouted, he knew how much I disliked being a waitress, people could be rude, and perverts. He made a pleading gesture, and gave me his powerful puppy dogs. I swear, that's how he got his wife to marry him. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my apron and order pad.

"Fine, I'll do it this time." I grumbled, but I managed to keep a smile on my face. He patted me on the back, and beamed.

"Thanks! I'll pay you double for this!" He exclaimed, and I laughed. Sure, the money was good, but I hardly spent any of it. I hoisted the tray of drinks up, and carried them to the rowdy group at table seven. I walked away, and made rounds, asking various people how they were, and if they needed anything. I approached a table, where someone was intensely reading the menu. I walked up, and had my pen and paper ready.

"Hi, may I take your order sir?" I asked, and I had to stifle a gasp, when I saw who was behind the menu. It was Savitar, and he granted me a smile, that should be illegal.

"Yes, I would like…. You to sit with me." He asked, and waved to the empty seat across from him. I frowned slightly, and pursed my lips. I really wanted to, but I was working, and I didn't want to get in trouble, not like the worst thing that would happen is I would get a scolding, and a playful shove. It helps to have family involved.

"I….Can't. I'm working." I stammered out. I cursed myself for being so nervous, and gawky around him. I was acting like a nervous school girl…. I could be a naughty school girl…. I shook my head, not allowing my thoughts to stray down such a dangerous road, especially not when I'm working. Savitar's mouth formed a little pout, and my heart contracted. It was so adorable, I just wanted to reach out, and hug him, and kiss those beautiful lips… No! I had to stay on track.

"Well, alright, when do you get off work?" He asked, and I flushed a little, it was an innocent enough question. I glanced at the clock, and groaned internally, I still had two more hours, plus I had this waitress thing to do. I looked back at him, and sighed, trying to gather my scattering thoughts.

"Well, my official shift ends in about two hours, but I'm not sure, since I'm covering the whole waitress thing." I said, and Savitar just nodded his head slowly, and he tapped the menu.

"Well, then. I'm going to be here for awhile. I'll have some steak, and another beer." He smiled up at me, and handed me his menu, which I clumsily accepted.

"Glass or bottled?" I asked, and I hoped that he understood that I was talking about the beer. He tapped his chin, and looked at me, his eyes flashing a dark crimson, but they shifted instantly to the lavender colour that he always kept them.

"Bottled, please Kitten." He smiled, and I turned to walk away, towards the bar. I stowed the menu under the counter, and I posted my order for Savitar on the wheel thing that held all of our orders. I went back to the bar, and I was searching for a bottle of beer, trying to calm myself, and the raging pheromones that were coursing through me, like liquid in a straw. I the beer, grabbed it, and stood up, and nearly screamed at the close proximity of Kyle.

"Boo?" He laughed, and I spun around, my eyes darkening dangerously.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." I hissed quietly, and he nodded, understanding the magnitude of which he scared me. I smiled, and went to move around him. He gently placed a hand on my arm.

"How's it going Alex? I haven't seen you for awhile." He said, and his voice was playful and sweet. I smiled at him, and gently patted his hand.

"It's been going sweetie, but I have to get back to work." I told him, and I brought Savitar his beer, and set about doing my rounds.

Two hours passed quickly, I was just finishing up, when I felt someone tap me on the back, I jumped, and I spun around, ready to punch out whoever it was. I didn't register a face in time, and I swung, only to have my hand stopped.

'Whoa! Greeting everyone you meet this way, Lexeigh?" Knox said, with a 'what the hell, man?' tone to his voice. I smirked at my brother.

"No, just you honey." I smiled cheekily, and he ruffled my hair. I pouted, and I tried to fix it.

"What plans do you have for this evening?" He asked, as he sat at the bar, and I got him his usual. I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about Savitar wanting to see me. I craned my neck, trying to see if he was still at his table. He wasn't. I felt my heart sink, and I was sure something shattered deep within me.

"I'm just going to go hang out in my room, y'know, wallow." I answered, with a shrug. I wish I knew why Savitar left, but I guess that whatever he had to tell me wasn't important. Knox looked worried for a second, but it was a very miniscule second.

"Here to see Remi?" I asked, and he nodded, flushing a little. I smiled, I was genuinely happy for my brother, he needs some happiness, and now the thick sexual tension that was surrounding the both of them has dissipated to almost nothing, now that they could on a regular basis. I was slightly jealous. I sighed, and finished putting my things away.

"I'm going to go upstairs now. Have a good night big brother." I said, and I gently kissed his forehead, which was easy to do when he was sitting. He smiled, and stood up, and encased me a huge hug. I hugged back, and I left.

I decided to go and take a shower, or a bath, which ever was more relaxing, and I could probably cry without being noticed and interrogated. I closed my bedroom door, and I slipped out of my t-shirt, and pants, and I walked over to my closet, trying to find a pair of pyjamas to wear. I heard a throat clear behind me, like that of a suppressed chuckle. I spun around.

"You get naked for everyone who waits in your room?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't normally do this, but I don't own anything, except for Alexandra, Knox, and Katyana. Also, just a heads up, this chapter gets rather steamy, and a bit sexual, sC: **

**~Alex's POV~**

I squeaked, and fell into a crouch position, trying to hide my mostly naked body, and my flushed face. I vowed then and there to call out, in my own room, to make sure that there was no one there.

'Sa.. Savitar!" I squeaked, embarrassed. He laughed, and sat on the bed. I didn't even lift my head up to meet his gaze. I could feel my body reacting to him, and I couldn't control it. I took a deep breath, and lifted my head slowly, and peeked at him through the thick veil of hair in front of my face. He was looking at my crouch figure, and I knew I looked like a frighten little child.

"Why are you crouching in the corner like that?" He asked, and he walked over, and crouched beside me. I was staring into his deep lavender eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest.

"Well… You surprised me, and I just fell into this position, and well, who are you to judge?" I rambled, "You were in my room, invading my space, maybe this is how I stay in my room, curl up in the corner and well, I quite-" He placed his warm lips on mine, silencing the hopeless rambling that was spewing from my mouth. I felt my lips quiver slightly, but they moulded to his perfectly. He pulled his lips away from mine, and stared into my eyes, they were a deep crimson. I'd seen that before. I was breathless, and I felt my face flush, and I was quietly panting. I licked my lips, and tried to hold onto myself. Every atom was jumping out of my skin, and trying to attach myself to him.

"Wha… what was that for?" I asked, my voice breathless. He smiled a devilish smile. It was a beautiful sight, and everything just…. Lit up inside me. I wanted to gently caress his cheek, let his mouth explore, the hot sun. I shook my head internally. He was the leader of the Omegrion, and one of the oldest beings on the face of the planet. I looked down at my knees, which were aching from all the crouching. I sighed, and sat down on my floor. It was cool against the back of my thighs, and my calves. Savitar, and his godliness sat next to me, and wrapped his shirt around my shoulders. I looked up at him, confused.

"Why did you give me this, we're in my room.." I asked, my tone was mimicking the confusion on my face. Savitar laughed, and calmly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt my heart thump like a drum that's being controlled by someone with ADHD. Savitar looked at me, and he was smiling, his eyes a playful colour. I was captivated by them.

"Are you sure…" He smiled, and covered my eyes. I didn't flinch, but being blindfolded still brought up some horrible memories from my time in Azmodea. I suddenly felt warmth on my skin, soft sand beneath my legs, and I could hear the roar of waves.

"…That we are in your room?" He finishes, as he removes his hand from my eyes. I was on the most beautiful beach I had ever seen. I stood up, still aware that I was in my underwear. I felt his shirt slip off my shoulders as I walked towards the beautiful ocean. I walked in, and I closed my eyes. Enjoying the warmth of the water dancing around my toes, the warmth of the sun, the soft breeze that ruffled my hair, and the caw of tropical birds. We were on his island, it was beautiful. I turned around and looked at Savitar.

"You live here, on this beautiful island, alone?" I asked, and I noticed that he was standing a few paces behind me, looking bashful. I walked over to him, and looked up. He was so much taller than me, he made me feel so small, but at the same time not. It was overwhelming, the atmosphere was pumped full of pheromones. I gently placed my hands on his bare chest, and gently traced one of his many tattoos. I heard him gasp softly, a very surprised sound that resonated within my mind. I stopped, and looked into his eyes, which were a burning crimson colour once more. I saw him lean down, and before I could stop him, not that I would want to, his mouth was, once more, on mine. Our lips moulded together, and it was both bittersweet, and sensual. I moved closer, and he deepened the kiss, he placed his hand on the small of my back, and I stretched myself up to wrap my arms around his neck. I curled my fingers into some loose curls. He lifted me up, and I wrapped myself around his waist, convenient for the both of us. I could feel him at the apex between my thighs. I held me gently against him, as he laid my back against a nearby tree. Our lips disconnected for a moment, as he looked in my eyes, and I into his. He smiled, and then moved his mouth to caress my exposed neck. I growled playfully, the tiger in me becoming awake, with the full force of passion, intensity. He smiled, as his teeth grazed my neck, and I gently scratched his back. He moaned, deep in his throat, and moved his hips against mine, rubbing his sex against mine. I tilted my head back, and moaned. He moved close to my ear, and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I want you…" He said, and I couldn't resist him any longer.

**~Knox's POV~ **

I moved my head off of Remi's chest, as though I was hearing something. I looked around, and tried to figure out why I was feeling the way I was. Something was… Wrong. I heard Remi protest as I moved to stand up, and walk towards his bedroom door, in nothing but my boxers.

"Where're you going?" He mumbled sleepily, and I looked at my bear, who was wearing nothing but a sheet, and his beautiful, soulful eyes were clouded with the remains of R.E.M sleep. I half smiled at him, and went to kiss him swiftly on the cheek.

"I just have a weird feeling. I'll be right back." I explained, and I pulled on a pair of jeans, and the t-shirt, that was, thankfully, still in one piece. I blushed a little as my thoughts strayed back to our activities a few hours earlier. I walked out of Remi's room, and down the hall to Alex's room. I knocked on the door.

"Alex? You in there?" I called. There was no answer, so I went to open the door, it was unlocked, which was strange for Alex. I moved around cautiously, and I noticed the pile of clothes on the floor, there was something off about this room.

"I feel a disturbance in the force…." I mumbled to myself, and then I grinned. Alex would have been so proud. She'd been trying to throw that JedI, Star Was stuff at me, ever since I told her that it would be impractical to changer her last name, legally, to Skywalker. I sighed, I was still plagued by this disturbance, but I let it go. I closed her door, and stopped. Where was Savitar?


	7. Chapter 7

**~Alex's POV~ **

I was laying in the hot sun, with my head on Savitar's chest. He was fiddling with a piece of my hair. I smiled absently at the fact that we were both naked, in plain view, on a beautiful beach.

"What're you smiling about, Kitten?" He asked, and I flushed a little when I turned and stared into his lavender eyes, which were tainted with flecks of blue and gold. They were beautiful.

"I was just thinking that, for once in my life, I'm not worried about people seeing, y'know, all of my horrible scars." I looked down at his chest, where a tattoo had appeared, one that I had seen on his arm before. I gently traced it with my finger, and I felt my smile fade. He kissed my temple gently, and then traced his fingers along the jagged scars that were cross-hatched across my back. The memory still brought dull pangs of pain.

"What scars?" He whispered quietly, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I looked over at him, and gave him a huge smile. He smiled back, chuckling quietly at the infectiousness of my grin. I stood up, and began to walk over to the ocean, and I heard him sit up, and whistle one low, provocative note.

"Well, I like this view." He laughed, and I turned and face him, planting my hands on my hips.

"Really now?" I asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow. He laughed at me, and then got up to stand beside me. He too, was naked. I placed my hands gently on his hips, and looked into his eyes. He was staring at me. I was standing on my tiptoes, just about to kiss him, when a searing pain shot through my hand. I jumped back, and hissed in pain. I jerked my hand away from him, and waved it back and forth hastily, as if trying to stop the pain. I froze completely when I realized what the pain signified. I looked down at my hand, and saw it. The mark that tied mine and Savitar's fates together. We were mated. I looked up at Savitar, who was also looking at his palm. His face masked mine.

'How…. Is this possible?" I asked, my voice just barely louder than a whisper. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know… I didn't even know that this was possible.." He whispered. I looked once more at my palm, and then smiled slowly. He was looking at me, I could feel his gaze on my naked body.

"What are you smiling at Kitten?" He asked, as he stepped closer , he was back within arms' reach. I looked up at him, and my smile widened.

"This is real." I whispered, as I reached up and kissed him.

**~Knox's POV~ **

It has been at least four days since I had last seen Alex, and I was a nervous wreck. I didn't sleep, eat, all I did was pace, and look for her. I've checked with everyone who has been keeping an eye on Noir's movement with the war on the Dark-Hunters. So far, most of our forces are holding, but we're not winning. I sigh, so many of my comrades are dead, or dying, and I can't do anything to stop it, without giving my sister up. I was stuck between a rock and a spiked pit of death. I was getting aggravated because no one had seen Alex, or Savitar,. I paced around the bedroom that Remi and I shared at Sanctuary. I felt a hand on my back, and I jumped. I turned, and saw that it was Remi.

"Don't scare me like that." I scolded playfully, and I hugged the bear. It was next to impossible to stay mad at him. He hugged me back, and then he gently kissed me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, but his eyes were worried. I placed a hand on his face.

"What's the matter?" I whispered, our faces inches apart. He looked into my eyes, an sighed. He was worried.

"I don't like that you're upset.. Worried." He said, and I sighed. I didn't like to worry him, and I was tired. I kissed him gently on the cheek, and then I leaned close to his ear.

"Let's go to bed. I could use a nap." I whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly, and we moved over to the bed. As we laid down, I just hoped one last time at Alex was alright.

**~Alex's POV~ **

I had spent four glorious days with Savitar on his island. I was standing outside of Sanctuary, just after closing, so no one was watching the door. I scuffed my foot on the sidewalk. I didn't want to be home, I wanted to be back with him. I sighed and walked around to the door that family used. I managed to get upstairs and to just outside my bedroom door before someone spotted me.

"Alex?" Kyle's voice piped, just as I was opening my bedroom door. I turned slowly, and smiled at him, trying to hide my hand.

"Yeah. Hi, Kyle." I said nervously. He walked over, and swooped me into a huge hug. I hugged him back, startled. He released me, and looked me over.

"Thank god you're alright!" He said, a little louder than I would have liked. I flinched, and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Not so loud! I don't want Knox to hear me." I hissed through my teeth. I looked around. Nothing moved. I opened my door and shoved Kyle into my room. He stumbled in, and sat on the bed. I locked my door, and then I turned to Kyle, hands on my hips, and my mouth in a hard, angry line.

"What's up?" He asked, as he crossed his legs on my bed, looking boyish. I was bordering on angry with him right now.

"Look, Knox can't know I'm back. At least not yet." I hissed, and Kyle had a confused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"I don't want him to go into one of his protective brother tizzies. I'm fine. I just took a little vacation. Fang and Aimee knew that I was gone, and they arranged for someone else to take my shifts." I explained. Kyle still didn't looked satisfied.

"So, if Fang and Aimee knew then how come they didn't tell anyone else, especially Knox?" He asked. I rolled my eyes once more, and removed the jacket that Savitar gave me. I held it close for a second, and then I hung it up.

"I asked them not to say anything.." I whispered. I felt really guilty for what I did, and I wanted to be the first one to tell Knox… I sighed, and looked at Kyle.

"Look, I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning." I ask, as I move towards the door, and unlocked it, and opened it. Kyle walked over, and gently mussed up my hair. I was getting really tired of people doing that…

"Night, Lex." He said. I gave him a half smile, and just before he left completely, I grabbed his arm.

"Kyle… Please don't say anything." I told him, he nodded, and I shut the door. I flopped on my bed, and ached just to hold Savitar one more time…

I woke up, and it was roughly noon. I rolled over, and I pouted, my bed was empty. After four days of waking up next to someone, it was hard to wake up alone. I got out of bed, and tied my hair back. It was time to face to music. I walked in to Remi's room, and I felt my jaw hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Alex's POV~**

I was gaping like a fish, when I saw what Knox and Remi were doing, or rather, what Knox was doing _to_ Remi. I stood stock still, and just watched the scene play out in front of me. I was in a state of shock, when I heard, faintly, Remi squeak, and then a thud of some kind. I looked down at them, and forced a disturbed smile.

"Uh…. Hi guys…." I spluttered. Knox was rubbing his head, where he had hit it when he jumped, when he saw me. Knox looked at me, his eyes widening as his face changed from it's regular hue, to a shade of vermillion.

"Alex…. Is… that you?" He spluttered. I nodded slowly, trying to not act as mortified as I was. He moved over to hug me, I just took one step back.

"I'm not hugging you, not just yet Knox." I said, and then I froze. I was acting very homophobic. I saw his face fall, and I sighed. I was still grossed out with what I saw, but I couldn't be mean to my brother. I walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Knoxie." I told him, and he hugged me back, and then grabbed my shoulders, so that he could talk to me without me running off.

"Where were you?" He asked. Crap, I thought, he was going to question me like I had committed a mass homicide.

"I was on vacation." I smiled weakly, knowing that my story was a half-lie. He gave me a sceptical look, one of the ones that practically pry the truth out of you. I sighed, and averted my gaze to the ground.

"I was…. With Savitar…" I whispered, and he sighed, exasperated, but he released my shoulders.

"For four whole days? When did you get back? Why didn't you call? What did you do?" He asked, sitting on his and Remi's bed, with a strict inquisitive look. I sighed. I hated this part, it'd been happening ever since mom and dad died. I held up on finger.

"One: Yes, I was gone for four whole days." I put up another finger, "Two, I got back last night." I paused as I held up a third finger, damn, he asked a lot of questions.

"Three, I did call, but I asked that no one tell you, cause I figured that you would be really upset." I waited for an interruption, but I didn't receive one, "And lastly, what I did was….. None of your business." I blushed as I said the last part, remembering what happened with me and Savitar. Knox blinked, and his mouth fell open.

"You didn't.." He whispered, and I turned my back on him, trying to hide the redness of my face.

"I.. I don't know what you mean." I stuttered. I was failing miserably at hiding this. Knox walked up behind me, and whispered in my ear.

"Did you…. Mate?" He asked, and I jumped away from him, my face so red, satellites were picking up an odd heat signature. Knox gave me that sceptical look once more, and I ducked my head, and showed him my hand.

"Yeah… We mated." I confessed, trying to seem sad, when in reality I was thrilled. Knox pulled me into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Lexeigh!" He said, and I hugged him back.

"Thanks Knox. We weren't entirely sure how it happened, all I know is that, I'm happy." I said, and Knox squeezed me tighter.

"That's great…" He paused, and thought for a second, his face crumpled into a mask of discomfort.

"Wait, does this mean that I'm going to have Savitar as a brother in law?" He asked, and I laughed at him.

"Oh Knox. You're worried about having Savitar as a brother in law, think about the large family that I'm going to inherit when you and Remi get married." I said, and that made both Knox and Remi choke on the very air they were breathing.

"Marriage?" Knox squeaked, "Who said anything about marriage?" and I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I had caught them both off guard. Remi was still spluttering. I shook my head at them.

"Oh you guys. I thought it was pretty obvious, normally after mating, comes marriage. I mean, look at Katyana and Sasha, they clearly didn't waste anytime getting to the second part after mating." I explained, and I placed my hands on my hips. Knox stood up, and handed Remi a pair of pants that were lying on the ground. I turned my back to them so they could get dressed without feeling too embarrassed. I closed my eyes, and rolled my neck, trying to work out a kink.

"Sore neck babe?" I heard Savitar's voice float through the darkness, and I felt his hands on my neck, rubbing it gently. I opened my eyes, and looked up at him, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, a little.." I whispered breathlessly. It never ceased to amaze me that this beautiful creature belonged to me. I leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, and he placed his lips gently over mine. I was about to kiss him back, when a hand was placed over my mouth. I looked over, and Knox was glaring at me, with a rumpled kitten glare. I knit my eye brows together in confusion, and he removed his hand.

"No." He said, and he crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, what?" I asked, wondering how far I could push this. Knox shook his head, and he narrowed his eyes.

"No." He said once more, like a child refusing to brush their teeth before bed, or eat that one last piece of broccoli on their plate. I sighed, and looked at him.

"Look, Knox, honey. Savitar and I are mated. We're going to do stuff like kiss. You and Remi do it all the time, I mean, remember what I just walked in on you-" I said, before Knox spoke up.

"Okay! I get your point…" He said, but he still looked unhappy. I rolled my eyes, and then went up on my tiptoes to kiss Savitar on the cheek. He smiled at me, and took my hand. I looked at Knox, knowing that I had to go to work in a few minutes.

"Seriously guys, consider the marriage thing." I said, and then Savitar led me downstairs, and to the bar.

I was halfway through my shift, when Acheron showed up, a grave look in his eyes. I walked over to him, and looked at him, knowing that look meant that he had something to say.

"Howdy, Ash, what's your poison?" I asked, trying to make him smile at least. He looked at me, his silver eyes unmoving.

"Alex, something bad has happened to Knox." He said, and I felt all the blood drain from my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Alex's POV~ **

I was running through the crowded streets of New Orleans. I was racing to find him; he had to be alright, he had too. I felt tears sting my eyes, as my feet pounded the damp cement, the rain soaked me, but I couldn't concentrate. I pushed myself to run faster, and I saw him. He was beaten into submission, surrounded by twenty or so demons, all under Noir's control. I felt my temper flare, as I swung my knife back and forth, slashing any and all demons that were in the way of me and my brother. I took them all out with ease, and then I ran over to my brother, who was riddled with knives and various wounds, he was lying in the fetal position. I dropped down to my knees, and I felt tears sting my eyes. He was badly wounded, and the shallow rise and fall of his chest signified that he wasn't dead. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that, but I couldn't stop the flow of tears.

"It'll be okay, Knoxie…. I'll get you home." I whispered, my voice hoarse from the suppression of sobs. My hair clung to the sides of my face, and my clothes hugged my body. The rain was falling in sheets now. It was a perfect time to cry. I lifted Knox up, and draped his arm over my shoulder, and I grabbed his waist. He was heavier than he appeared. I shuffled him over to Acheron, who had just arrived, and he grabbed Knox and he teleported him back to Sanctuary. I stood in the street, hidden by two buildings. I hung my head, and bit my lip. This was all my fault… All my fault. I walked slowly back to Sanctuary, taking the long route, allowing all the tears to flow, I had to be strong. For Knox.

It was a half hour until I made it back to Sanctuary, I was sopping wet from the rain. I teleported upstairs, and walked to Carson's office, not caring that I was dripping on the floor. I opened the door, and Acheron was there, and so was Carson. I looked at my brother, he was looking paler than ever, his dark hunter tattoo, and his mating mark were prominent. I felt tears prick my eyes once more. I walked over and grabbed onto Knox's hand. They were icy.

"Alex, we need to tell Remi." Acheron said, standing next to me, and he gently placed a towel around my shoulders, his fatherly instincts taking over. I shrugged it off, like a rebellious child.

"I know…" I whispered. I looked at my brother, his eyes flicking back and forth rapidly underneath. The dream-hunters were working on repairing my brother.. I sighed, and looked up at Acheron.

"Can you go get him please?" I whispered. Acheron nodded once, and then was gone. He returned with Remi just outside the door. He knocked once, and I got up, and went out to face him. Remi looked at me, his eyes widening when he saw that I was soaking wet.

"Alex.. What's going on?" He asked, his voice worried. I knew that he could sense that there was something wrong with Knox. I sighed, and looked at him, my eyes sorrowful.

"Remi, Knox was attacked by Noir's demons." I said, my voice still barely louder than a whisper. All of the colour drained from Remi's face. I slowly opened the door, and showed him Knox's sleeping body. I saw his blue eyes well up, as he walked over to his mate, and took his hand. I saw the tears spill out of his eyes, as he sat beside my brother.

"Oh, Knox… Please… Please be okay.." He whispered, his voice husky from the tears. I moved closer, and gently placed a hand on Remi's shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone." I said, and he nodded. I closed the door behind me, and locked myself in my room.

It had been at least three days before Knox woke up. It was the same routine everyday. Wake up, work, sit with Knox while Remi worked, and slept. I hardly ate anything during the time Knox was unconscious. I was sitting with him, when he moaned quietly and opened his eyes.

"Mmm…" He said, as he looked at me, his eyes clouded with that of a long sleep. I moved closer, a smile playing at the edge of my lips.

"Knox…." I whispered, my voice both surprised, and scared that this was his last moments. He smiled at me, and gently stroked my cheek.

"I'm here Kitten." He whispered, and I felt my eyes well up and spill over. I hugged him close. He hugged me back, stunned.

"Thank gods, you're okay…" I told him, as I straightened up, and brushed the tears out of my eyes. He still looked stunned, but I held up one finger, and tapped my headset to turn it on.

"Remi, he's awake." I said, and not two seconds after saying that, was he in the room, and hugging his mate.

"Oh Knox…." He whispered, and kissed him very softly on the lips. I smiled as the tender moment unfolded before me.

"I'm here, baby… I'm here." He said, and kissed Remi once more. I smiled at the two of them. Remi sat up, and held Knox's hand in his, and he had that look like he's made up his mind in his eyes. I watched them closely, curious as to what Remi was about to say.

"Knox…Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**~Alex's POV~**

It had been almost a month, and I was attending another wedding. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of events. Knox and Remi had come out to the family about them being mated, and their engagement. They had to register for a marriage license, and other legalities. Nick was currently doing time with Artemis, after we all convinced her to give Knox his soul back. I smiled at the memories of the previous weeks, as I dressed once more in formal wear. I ran through what I was going to do for my speech, and I hoped that they liked their surprise. I small knock sounded on my door, I called for them to enter.

"You almost ready?" I heard Savitar ask, I turned and faced my mate, who looked increasingly uncomfortable in his suit. I smiled at him, and walked over, smoothing his tie, and straightening his lapels. He smiled at me, his eyes glistening with love and wonder. He brushed his hand gently over my cheek.

"You look so beautiful.." He whispered, and then gently kissed my lips. I smiled and kissed him back. I wore a wispy green dress, that was form fitting on my torso, and flowed smoothly into soft, wavy billows. I wore my hair down, to braids connected at the back of my head. The wedding was on his island, so I figured this was appropriate.

"Thanks, you look mighty dashing yourself, love." He whispered, and I gently swatted his arm.

"Oh stop it. Besides, this day is about Knox and Remi, not us." I smiled, and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled, and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and then strode out of the room, to make sure my hormones didn't run away with me, and to make sure everything was in place for the wedding.

The scene where the vows were going to be taking place. The chairs were facing the pristine blue ocean, with a tent covering the chairs, that held large billowy curtains, the pillars holding up the tent were snowflake white. The place were the two mates were going to meet was under a white archway, entwined with ivy and small purple flowers. Just the way that Knox had requested. I placed my hands on my hips, everything was in place, and looking beautiful. I was very proud of my work. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spin around and I'm looking at Fang.

"Everything ready?" I ask, and he nods, shifting uncomfortably in his suit. I smile, all the men are required to wear suits.

"Yeah, shall I get the groom and the groom?" He asks. I nod, smiling at the argument that Knox and I had about which one should be considered the bride on this one. He refused profusely, but I still considered him to be the bride. I sat on the outside front row seat, next to Savitar, who grabbed my hand the second I sat, and we watched Remi and Knox begin their descent down the aisle.

The reception party went on late into the night, and I had to give my speech in less than a minute. I stood up and gently tapped my spoon on my glass, thankful that it didn't shatter, like it did when I was practicing. I cleared my throat, once I had everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, thank you all for joining us on the night that my brother and his wonderful new husband, Remi, decided to get married." I paused a moment, as jeers, applause and whoops of happiness erupted. I smiled, and moved over to the dance floor, where a microphone was set up, and the Howlers were ready to play. I felt the eyes follow me, as I grasped the microphone.

"Knox, Remi, there are so many things I could say, or how much I could congratulate you… I just felt that this was more appropriate, a song about the love you two share." I smile, and I hear the soulful sound of Hysteria by Def Leppard begin to flow around me. I counted the beats, and I took a deep breath.

"_Out of touch, out of reach, yeah. You could try to get closer to me. I'm in luck, I'm in deep, hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees._" I start. It feels exhilarating to be singing in front of a crowd. I watch the faces of my new family, all of my friends, and my mate, Savitar, smile in awe, wonder, and surprise, as I finish my last note, and I take a small bow, basking in the applause. I quickly hug all the members of the Howlers, and then I make my way over to my brother and Remi, who are blushing slightly, but they looked pleased. I hugged them both, and then went to sit beside Savitar, who offered me his suit jacket, since we were all sitting outside still. I took it graciously, and I smiled.

"That was beautiful." He murmured, and I felt my face heat up. I had a hard time believing that he was mine still. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. We were just about to kiss when a malicious laugh rose up through the festivities. I froze.

"Well, well, well, having a wedding without me? Not a wise decision."


End file.
